


Why This

by LittleMissCrazyNerd



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCrazyNerd/pseuds/LittleMissCrazyNerd
Summary: Sarah's death from her perspective





	Why This

**Author's Note:**

> this was really hard to write.

"Dad I'm scared." I said. "It's okay baby we're safe." He tried to reassure me by telling me we were okay but it wasn't helping,I was still scared no terrified. I just want this to end. My dad was trying to get a man with a gun to help us but instead the guy aimed his gun and shot at us. Five bullets as I recall, 3 hit me and the other 2 to hit my dad. He got hit in the arm by both of them causing him to drop me as we rolled down the hill. I was hit in the gut with the 3 bullets. He could be saved but I couldn't, my wounds were highly fatal and I knew I wouldn't make it out alive. I was going to bleed to death, it felt like I was burning all over. My dad tried to pick me up but it made me hurt even more, I cried out in pain. I suddenly started to feel really tired and numb. Suddenly darkness took over and I went into a deep sleep that I'd never wake up from because I've been sleeping for 20 years straight and I've never woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hate me in the comments below.


End file.
